


Worth It

by vamplover82



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic at [](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/).

Brendon wriggled around on the bed impatiently as Jon thrust two fingers into him absently while rooting around in his duffel bag with his other hand. "Hurry up, Jon. We haven't got that much time before we need to get back over to the venue."

Brendon was sort of whining, and he was aware of it, but that didn't mean he could help it. Then again, with little more than fifteen minutes until they needed to be out the door, he thought it was understandable. He really, really wanted to be fucked before they left. Jon just grunted in response.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" he asked, sort of breathlessly.

"This." Jon brandished a butt plug triumphantly.

"Noooo." Brendon's protest turned into a moan as Jon crooked his fingers and brushed against Brendon's prostate. "Don't. Don't make me wait. I want you to fuck me now." Brendon wondered when he'd gotten to the point of pleading.

"I won't make you wait."

Jon gave Brendon a soft smile and then fumbled for the lube. He was spreading it over his dick when it occurred to Brendon that he hadn't seen a condom anywhere. "Shouldn't we....Condom?" Brendon managed as Jon pulled his fingers free. "I'll be all sticky for the show if we don't."

Jon's smile turned into a smirk at that. He leaned down over Brendon, pressing their bodies together, his dick sliding slickly against Brendon's ass.

"Well, I was thinking." He paused to line his dick up properly, leaning in further so he was speaking right into Brendon's ear. "That maybe I'd come in your ass, and then if you let me put the plug in, I could lick it out of you after the show."

Brendon shuddered, partially from the words and partially due to the fact that Jon had started to push in. "O-okay."

After that, Brendon was lost in pleasure as Jon took up a quick but steady pace. Almost immediately, Brendon brought his hand down to his own cock, stroking in time with Jon's thrusts. They both went at it with intent, knowing that there really wasn't much time left.

Thankfully, they were both pretty worked up already, and it didn't take more than a few minutes until Brendon was coming over his hand, mostly, and Jon followed suit soon after. They lay panting and pressed together until Jon caught his breath enough to pull out and roll off of Brendon.

He grabbed the plug and spread Brendon's legs a little wider, and Brendon let him, watching from under an arm haphazardly thrown over his eyes. He let out a small whimper as Jon fit the plug into place, not sure what to think. It was strange having it put in after he'd just come. Brendon moved to get off the bed and only just choked off a moan as it rubbed against his prostate. This was going to be a long night.

*****

Brendon and Jon made it to the venue just about when they were supposed to, and they spent time warming up and otherwise getting ready to go onstage. Jon was kind of lethargic, sleepy since he didn't get to nap after he'd fucked Brendon. Brendon, on the other hand, seemed plenty energetic, although he was expressing it in ways that didn't involve much moving around. Jon sent him a lazy smile as he drummed his fingers on the nearest surface and jiggled his leg.

The show went pretty well despite the fact that Brendon spent most of it trying to keep his movements simple and not show how affected he was by having his prostate brushed pretty much anytime he moved. He knew he wasn't entirely successful, because his voice came out sounding more rumbly than usual. Surprisingly, this wasn't a bad thing.

Sure, he was getting confused looks from Ryan and Spencer and a smirk from Jon, but the crowd seemed to be eating it up. As glad as he was that it worked for them, he was even happier to get off the stage. He wasn't exactly hard by that point, but he was on the way to it, and he was definitely looking forward to Jon's promise from earlier.

Brendon was remarkably patient as they all got changed and ready to leave, and finally Ryan and Spencer got out of the dressing room. As soon as they were gone, Brendon locked the door, and he wasn't at all surprised to see Jon smirking at him again.

"Can't wait 'til we get back to the hotel, then?"

Brendon shook his head as Jon came up to him and began backing him toward the nearest counter. Brendon's ass came to rest against it, and he groaned at the pressure it put on the plug. "Jon, come on. I, I can't wait anymore."

"Alright, alright." Jon unfastened Brendon's pants and pulled them, as well as Brendon's boxers, down to his knees, turning him around.

Brendon found himself facing a mirror, and he watched Jon crowd up close behind him. His eyes widened as Jon squeezed his ass. Then Jon was kneeling down, and Brendon put his hands on the counter to hold himself up as Jon slowly pulled the plug out. It was a good thing he had, because his knees went a little wobbly on him.

And then Jon's tongue was there, running in small circles around his hole. Brendon couldn't help making a whining noise. It was hot enough knowing what Jon was doing, but he could feel Jon's come sliding out of his ass, and he wasn't sure anything hotter had ever happened to him in his entire life.

Brendon started jerking his dick hard and fast as Jon's tongue slid inside him, and when he came, his arm refused to keep holding him up, and he slumped to the floor. Jon slowed his descent and propped him up against the counter before yanking his own pants open with little finesse and pulling roughly on his own cock.

Brendon watched with his eyes half-open until Jon leaned in to kiss him, and suddenly Brendon had a mouthful of come. He pulled away for a second to swallow, and then proceeded to dive back in and kiss Jon as deeply as he could. Jon came with a shiver a moment later, and he slid himself down until he was sitting next to Brendon.

"Worth it?" Jon asked when he finally had his breath back.

Brendon turned to look at him, and the dopey smile on his face, along with the dazed expression, told Jon the answer to that question.

"Hell yes, it was."


End file.
